


Elea's First Adventure

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orcs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but those really old school orcs that were basically boar men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: A bright-eyed and bushy-tailed young woman joins the Bloodshrouds, a famous adventurer's guild. Her first expedition with them is going swimmingly... at least until she gets separated from her party and finds herself cornered by the boar-man Chrysus. Poor Chrysus hasn't fucked a human woman since the Bloodshrouds were hired to drive his people out of civilization and into the wilderness. You can guess what happens next. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nitey's Commissions [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 19





	Elea's First Adventure

“L-let’s not,” Elea pleaded, reaching out with both of her hands to try and get her small but graceful fingers around  _ some _ part of her lantern. “Please, if you just let me-- I’ll go! I won’t tell anyone that you’re here,” the young woman insisted with increasing worry. She knew that she wasn’t in a good situation, but it could have been so much worse. Probably. Right?

_ Right _ , she answered her own hypothetical question, trying to find the silver lining in all of this.  _ This could be so much worse _ . It was very, very optimistic of her, but she wasn’t wrong. The Bloodshrouds were responsible for the Grinthers being exiled from the kingdom of Amelur a few years ago. It was reasonable to assume they would hold a grudge, that they would want to take some kind of revenge.

Especially on a member of the Bloodshrouds separated from their party, stumbling across a Grinther lair at the very edges of Amelur’s borders. Elea was completely and utterly at this Grinther’s mercy. Though she had her daggers, she didn’t trust herself to fight him one on one. He was so much bigger than her, and well --

Grinthers could see in the dark. Elea didn’t even become aware of the boar-man’s presence until he had already snatched her lantern straight out of her hands. “P-please,” she tried again with him. Fretful tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, though she did her best to put a brave face on rather than let her fear show.

She knew she should have been worried about how  _ she _ was going to get out of this alive, but she was more worried about what her party members would think if they showed up and had to rescue a blubbering crybaby instead of a grown woman. There was no way they’d let her stay in the Bloodshrouds if that happened, and she was intent on proving herself to be a capable adventurer.

The Grinther made a noise that had Elea flinching and stumbling back a step from him. “Do you know who I am, little girl?” he wondered, his nostrils flaring with a snort. It took Elea a good second to realize that snort was a laugh. “Take a guess,” he said, so low and menacing that it almost sounded like he was growling. She leaned away, unsettled by his beastial visage. Her breathing quickened. Though she was frightened, she couldn’t look away from him. She couldn’t take her eyes off his features, not lit up as they were by her lantern.

Even though he had her lantern dangling right in front of her, within easy reach, she didn’t reach for it. She felt like a rabbit, incapable of fight or flight.

“A-a, um, just a-- I don’t-- a Grinther?” Elea stammered out hesitantly. Her heart thumped madly, beating as loud as thunder in her ears. She was in  _ such _ a bad situation. Had she bitten off more than she could chew in coming here? In joining the Bloodshrouds? Maybe she had, but she couldn’t let this be the end. A proper adventurer would stay alert. A proper adventurer would use their quick wits and resourcefulness to get out of this situation. She had to keep him talking. She had to give herself a chance to find her opportunity.

That’s what she told herself, but she knew she was panicking. Looking for that opportunity became her one hope. Elea latched onto it like a drowning woman who had found a piece of driftwood.

“Grinthers,” the boar-man grunted out, “have names. No Grinther is just  _ a grinther _ , Bloodshroud. We are people, just the same as elves. As dwarves.” He leaned in closer to her, close enough that one of his tusks tickled her face, close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her face and smell it too. “As humans,” he growled. It went unsaid that grinthers were far more violent and greedy than any other race on the continent. He knew that. He knew it better than any scared little human girl could.

“I-I, ah, um-- I don’t know any Grinthers,” Elea tried to sound brave, but her voice came out in a soft squeak. The one right in front of her, taunting and teasing her, was silent in a way that only deepened her fears. She did what she did any other time she messed up or was nervous when addressing someone in a position of power over her. She appealed to that power, that authority. “S-sir?” she squeaked out.

“Chrysus,” he growled, almost offended, and rightly so. He expected more from a member of the Bloodshrouds. How could they forget the leader of the Grinthers? Even their rookie members should have known him by the scars on his face, or the unique shape of his broken right tusk. “I am Chrysus, little girl. Your name.” He knew he was their bogeyman. He watched them frequently; Elea hadn’t stumbled into the wrong cave. She had been lured there, separated from her party.

“Oh,” Elea mouthed the word more than she said it and stared at the boar-man, her eyes gradually widening until they were practically the size of small saucers. “Oh. T-that Chrysus. I-- uhm. Hello. It’s-- my name is Elea,” she replied, almost dumbly.

_ That Chrysus _ , the one clever Grinther, the only Grinther to ever lead victories against the Bloodshrouds. The trickster, the tactician. She was fucked. She had insulted  _ that Chrysus _ .

But Chrysus wasn’t offended. Not at the small, lean young woman who stood before him, so green and wet behind the ears that she was trembling. She wasn’t a threat to him, and she certainly wasn’t going to be a threat to his people. He made that noise again, another chuff, and took a closer look at Elea. 

Though she was slender and wore modest clothes that only hinted at her femininity, he could tell she had the exact curves he was interested in. Her delicate, doll-like face only further enticed him, along with the long and straight fall of her brown hair. And though they were full of fear at the moment? He liked the brightness in her purplish-blue eyes, not yet dulled by a life of adventure. In a word, he found her pleasing. 

It had been a long time since the leader of the Grinthers had a human woman. He would change that tonight, and he would make sure that she wouldn’t forget him.

“S-sir?” Elea whispered, unnerved by the silence and the way he was looking at her through his beady little eyes.

Instead of replying, Chrysus lifted the lantern and drew in a deep breath. He blew it out at once in a steady stream, making the flame flicker before giving out entirely. Before Elea realized what was happening, she lost the one thing she had going for her in the dark cave: a source of light. Elea gasped in alarm, immediately surprised with herself that she restrained herself from letting out a shrill scream like she often did when she was younger.

She was proud of that. After all, if her guildmates heard  _ that _ noise, she could kiss adventuring goodbye forever. But she knew that shouldn’t be her first priority. If she could just keep him talking, she still had a chance to get out of this situation, or at least buy time for help to arrive. “S-sir! Mister Chrysus, sir, I can’t-- I can’t see. Could you maybe-- a torch?” she asked, telling herself she wasn’t squeaking out every other syllable or embarrassing the tutor that taught her grammar. “Please?”

Sure, she couldn’t see anything, but he wasn’t attacking her. She had a chance. Right?

“Please… what?” Chrysus growled. She couldn’t see him, but she could certainly still feel his hot breath on her face. She could hear the creak of his leather clothing as he moved and how his paw-like feet scuffed the ground as he moved. “A torch, what, please?” he taunted her. 

“C-could you light one? S-so I could see a-and, uh… ah?!” Elea yelped her surprise when she felt something else -- one of his broad arms, thick with fat and muscle, looping around her from behind. His forearm had to be wider than her waist. It made her feel tiny. She only felt tinier when he squeezed her into his broad body, her back flattening against his stomach. The shrill tone she was so afraid of her guildmates hearing now colored her voice. “M-Mister Chrysus, what are you--”

Chrysus cut her off with a powerful grunt. She could feel that, too, reverberating in his chest. It quieted her for a moment. “We don’t have torches,” he explained simply, smiling behind her as he dragged his hand up her sleek body. His thick, sausage-like fingers found the curve of her left breast and squeezed it, slowly feeling over it and acquainting himself with its exact shape. 

Elea was shocked into silence by the contact and stood there rigidly while it happened, not making a sound. She had never let  _ anyone _ grab her like this, and not for lack of anyone trying. Her womanhood had blossomed early; her round and perky breasts were impossible to ignore when she dressed anything less than modest. The curves of her hips and her ass were far more difficult to hide. That was part of why she wanted to become an adventurer; she didn’t want to be defined by her beauty.

“C-Chrysus?” she finally managed to squeak out. Never anyone but herself, at any rate, when she couldn’t resist the almost shameful urge to masturbate. Not that anyone ever told her it was wrong or impure to pleasure herself, she just couldn’t bear the thought of anyone seeing or hearing her do it. In her mind, adventurers were always bold and confident, even when they were being intimate.

The Grinther didn’t feel that tension. Not in his hand, not while he was fondling the softness of her full tit. There was only one problem with it; her top was in the way, and she had taped her breasts down with bandages. Not tight enough that they were still fully restrained after a long day of adventuring, but close enough. Chrysus’ smile grew a bit crooked. He waited a moment, ignoring Elea saying his name until he could feel her start to squirm. “Yes, Elea,” he whispered, low but hardly softer for it.

“W-what are you-- ahh!” The  _ second _ Elea began to ask her question, Chrysus hooked his small claws into the fabric of her top and ripped it wide open. In an instant, it was ruined beyond the point of being salvaged. That time she did scream, a high-pitched shriek that echoed throughout the cave. The boar-man covered her lush lips with his hand, easily covering the lower half of her face.

Elea’s panic resurfaced, her breath quickening. Her cheeks began to burn right away. Quite (un)reasonably, she was worried that one of her guildmates would have heard her scream. When they arrived, her brief career as an adventurer would be over. Of course the Bloodshrouds were nowhere near them; Chrysus’ had arranged for his men to lead them elsewhere and ensure he would have the night alone with Elea, uninterrupted.

Another flick of Chrysus’ wrist had her bandages ripped away. Elea’s naked breasts spilled forth, free from their unjust confinement. Her cheeks weren’t the only things that were flushed. It spread down her neck and along her chest. Though she was too stressed out to realize it, her body began reacting to Chrysus’ touches immediately. Her nipples were stiff and erect, impossible to ignore. Of course Chrysus went right for one.

Elea cried out in surprise when he pinched and gently tweaked one of the needy little peaks. The electric feeling it shot through her body; the pleasure she felt in her cunt from that brief touch alone shocked her into a fresh state of lucidity. This was  _ rapidly _ getting out of control. Even though he was so much bigger than her, maybe she should fight? She could bite his hand, she could try and kick behind her, she could…

“Nod if you won’t scream,” Chyrsus whispered.

The young adventurer closed her eyes at his words, letting out a soft whimper. She had a lot of options available to her but deep down, she felt certain that doing anything but what he wanted her to do would go poorly. But if she could just  _ placate _ him long enough… maybe.

Elea was lying to herself, but she wouldn’t admit that. Just like how she wouldn’t admit that the way he continued to play with her breast and roughly tweak her nipples felt  _ amazing _ . The wake of his hands left goosebumps pebbling over her fair flesh, and her cunt was growing inarguably wetter by the moment. Her knees began to feel wobbly. From fear, she lied to herself, not from sexual stimulation. She swallowed hard, then gingerly nodded her head. Screaming wouldn’t help her.

His thick fingers slipped away from her mouth. It was the sweetest breath of damp, cold cave air that Elea had ever sucked in. “Good. You’re a good girl,” the Grinther rumbled. He could easily keep her pinned to his belly with one arm while fondling her breasts. His other hand slid down to her trousers, casually forcing his way under and past her belt. “And you’re going to be particularly good for Chrysus, aren’t you? Tell me.”

“I--” Elea swallowed again, feeling butterflies in her stomach as the boar man’s hand slid lower, tucking under her panties and slowly mapping out her pubic bone. “Y-yes, Mister Chrysus,” she said, pressing her lean thighs together tightly as though it might stave off the growing heat she felt between them, or stop him from going too far. “I’ll be great, s-so, um… you don’t have to--”

“Oh,” Chrysus chortled, shoving his hand between her tightly clenched thighs like they were nothing more than wet tissue paper. He ignored her sharp inhalation as his hand found her cunt. “I do.” He nudged one of his paw-like feet between hers, forcing her to spread her legs just a bit wider. Again he chortled, spreading his fingers over her cunt’s wet outer lips and feeling over them. “You must have known you were coming to visit me today,” he teased her; she was smooth, freshly shaven from that very morning. “Went through all the trouble of preparing yourself  _ just the way _ I like a woman. I do, in fact, have to do this.” 

That was all wrong, but Elea was panting, her nerves once more getting the best of her. 

He paused, saying her name even lower. “Elea.” She shivered, then bit down savagely on her bottom lip to try and not just calm herself, but stop herself from crying. Not that she was in any real danger of sobbing; she was lying to herself about the lewd, wanton moans that desperately wanted to spill out of her lips from the Grinther’s caressing. 

It escaped her in the form of a whining squeal when he pressed his hand flat against her cunt. The palm of his hand rubbed her clit more on accident than on purpose. His thick fore and ring fingers spread her cunt wide, and his middle finger slipped inside her slick but open slit. 

Up until that moment, Elea had kept her hands and arms practically frozen, too afraid of making any sudden movements. But that first penetration shattered her concentration and any hopes she had of being obedient,  _ really _ obedient. Her body betrayed her. Elea reached up, grabbing blindly at his forearms and clutching at them like lifelines. She keened out from her throat long and low and lewd, cut all the rawer with her physical and mental discomfort. It didn’t feel right, having his finger inside her, but it didn’t feel wrong either.

She had explored her body with her own fingers before. They were long and agile, slim and elegant, tipped with short but still feminine nails. It felt nothing like this. His fingers were longer and must have been three times as thick as any of hers. With their size, they should have been slow and oafish, but he moved them with deliberate care and surprising dexterity. 

Though she was a virgin, Elea had seen naked boys and men before. That kind of thing was unavoidable in her hometown, a sleepy little rural village called Fain. She knew what a penis looked like, even if she froze up when she saw one and turned beet red in the face. His probing finger was so much bigger than anything she caught a glimpse of back home, and it was -- it was just  _ so much _ .

This was  _ not _ the first time she imagined. 

Elea’s fingers grew white as she tightened her grip around his wrist. It was too much. “P-please stop,” she whispered, her hot and heavy tone perhaps the least convincing thing Chrysus had ever heard in his long life. “I-it’s too big. You’re going to--”

The boar man snorted and chuffed with laughter, cutting Elea off. “That’s just the tip of my finger, girl,” he told her, his voice rife with dark amusement. He obliged her, though not for her sake. He slowly rubbed at the damp lips of her hairless cunt, smearing her body’s natural lubrication into her skin and thoroughly coating his fingers in the virgin’s ample wetness. “Do you feel this?” he whispered in a low growl as she groaned and squirmed, running his fingers up to her belly, his other hand slowly squeezing her sensitive breast.

He was experimenting with her, testing her reactions, seeing what she could take and how she would react. As his conquest, he intended to fuck her one way or the other, but he  _ always _ preferred to make them enjoy it. The sex became so much better for it.

Part of Elea wished she didn’t feel the cave’s cool, cold air lick at the slick path Chrysus left over her skin. It made her all the more aware of how warm the rest of her body was in comparison. Her face was far darker than any scarlet she had seen on a person before, and her virgin cunt was swollen and flushed with the needs her mind was desperately trying to stave off.

Knowing she couldn’t ignore him and given a brief reprieve from the assault between her thighs, Elea bit down all the harder on the swell of her bottom lip and gingerly nodded.

“Good. Do you know what it means?” The Grinther asked, drawing his hand back back down her belly. His other hand left her breasts, leaving them lonely. Distracted and flustered as she was, Elea didn’t pay attention to what it did. She only noticed it because she no longer felt the incredible sensations it sent through her body. Elea’s tactile senses were rapt on his cunt-slick digits, and her hand simply fell away from his other wrist.

_ Do I…? _ Elea didn’t think too hard about it. Thinking right now was too much of a challenge. She had to save her wits for her chance to escape. She swallowed, then gave her head a slow shake. Slowly, she willed herself to relax in his clutch as much as she could. Elea had to be  _ ready _ , and tensing up wouldn’t help things. As Chrysus’ hands went lower and lower on her body, she rested more and more of her weight back against his torso.

“It means you want more than just the tip of my fingers,” he whispered to her, like some grave kind of secret, just as both his hands slipped under the waist of her trousers. Not the front side, but on the outside of her hips. With a soft grunt, a sharp turn of his wrists and a flex of his biceps, he tore her trousers and belt in two pieces, fabric ripping and tight leather snapping. In one fell swoop, he bared the rest of her body, and then tossed the torn garments aside.

Elea shrieked. The noise echoed throughout the cave system for several minutes afterwards, but they were the only two to ever hear it. She didn’t even think about what her guildmates would think 

If a flame were still flickering in her lantern and her eyes were open, Elea would have been horrified to see all the maps and cartographer’s tools in her belt pouches roll free, ink pots breaking and spilling all over the place. As things were, she did open her eyes -- seeing only darkness before her. She went very, very still.

_ Oh _ , a small voice said in Elea’s mind.  _ This is bad. _ This was  _ nothing _ like she expected her first time to be like. Then she felt his hands on her shoulders, slowly sliding over their rounded shape before beginning to press down on them. He wasn’t quite gentle but it was certainly firm; no-nonsense, brooking no argument or discussion with her. She sank down under his force, first to her knees, acutely aware of how rough and cold the ground was beneath them. “M-mister Chrysus,” she whispered, unsure of what to expect, but he didn’t respond to her, at least not with words.

Instead she felt his hands slide down her back, pushing her down further. Elea bent forward, catching her weight on the palms of her hands. This was nothing  **at all** like she expected her first time to be like. The poor little adventurer blinked her gorgeous eyes as though it might dispel the dark, but of course they didn’t. Her breath quickened once more as she heard him-- removing something? Elea was already starting to panic again.

She could barely see the ground before her, or her fingers. Elea always pictured her first time would be on a bed. On a bed with a wonderful mattress and sinfully soft silk sheets, and that she would be laying back, looking into the eyes of someone she loved. That they would kiss and whisper sweet little things to each other, hands exploring each other’s bodies before the moment finally happened. It would be warm, of course, both from a warm blaze in the fireplace and their naked skin touching. 

And here she was, on her hands and knees in a cold, dark cave. Her first adventure, and she was about to--  _ my first time is going to be with a Grinther, _ she finally admitted to herself. Elea groaned softly, closing her eyes tightly.  _ I’m going to lose my maidenhood to a Grinther and--  _ “--oh,” she squeaked, arching her back and rocking her hips forward, trying to squirm away from what she felt. Something not quite soft but not quite firm ran over her dewy cunt, almost spongy in texture. “I-is that…?” she whimpered.

“Now,” Chrysus rumbled behind her, placing his hands on the young virgin’s back and running his claws lightly down her back until he reached her womanly hips, grabbing hold of them. He formed his firm grip on her and put an end to the squirming, beginning to slowly pull her hips back towards him while pushing his hips forward. “Do you feel that?” he chuffed.

“Y-yes,” Elea gasped out girlishly as the Grinther’s cock began to spread her previously untouched lips wide. “Oh… oh, gods,” she gasped out. His fingers were so big, but this --  _ this is his penis, oh my gods help me,  _ \-- this was so much bigger than that. It was far, far too big to fit inside her, nevermind the fact she thought the same about his digits. Her lips were moving, but she didn’t think about what she was saying, spilling out her thoughts as they occurred to her. “H-his penis…”

“Don’t call it a penis,” Chrysus chuffed as his tip began to press against her maidenhood, smiling in crooked and almost cruel amusement. Elea stiffened as she realized what she had said out loud, her shoulders tensing. She bit down again on her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes all the more tightly shut; she felt dirty for being caught using the word. She knew she shouldn’t feel that way. She was being ridiculous. “A girl calls it a penis,” the Grinther said, almost conversational, “but you… you’re a woman now, Elea.”

“A woman calls this a cock.”

He tossed any pretense of gentleness aside and thrusted his massive cock forward, ripping through her hymen in an instant. In that instant, her tight tunnel was spread far wider and far more deeply than she would have ever experienced from any human man. Elea’s head shot up and she screamed in pain and surprise, even though she had been expecting it. Her fingers curled and almost clawed against the stone beneath her, as though she might be able to crawl away from the thick piece of meat she had been impaled on. With Chrysus’ hands gripping her hips, she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Oh, no-- ah,” she cried out, feeling full in a way she had never felt before, grimacing as the boar man seemed to hit another wall deep inside her. Though she couldn’t have possibly known, Chrysus could barely squeeze more than half of his cock into her before its head brushed her cervix. If there was a time for her to begin cussing and saying  _ dirty words _ , this was it, but no: she stuck with the foulest word she dared utter. “Oh, frick!”

Chrysus stared at the back of the naive, unworldly girl’s head for several seconds, then howled with laughter, brief and bright for one of his race. “ _ Frick _ ,” he repeated teasingly. “Frick. Yes, we’re fricking,” he told her, though she could barely hear him. He began to pull himself out of her tight, previously virgin cunt. Though Elea was incredibly wet, her cunt still hugged and clung to him as though it didn’t want to let the intruder go. Her body reflexively twitched and clenched around him in a way Grinther women didn’t. 

“Oh gods, this is--” Elea whispered to herself between little pants that verged on hyperventilation. Her alarm outscaled the pain and the first hints of pleasure she felt. “Oh my gods, I-I’m bleeding… oh gosh, I’m bleeding… oh no…”

Chrysus stared at the back of her head again, though this time he snorted. It took him a second to understand and then appreciate the irony at play. Elea, a member of the  _ Bloodshrouds _ , was afraid of blood. He wouldn’t enjoy this if she was sobbing through the whole experience. At least it would be an easy fix. Pulling himself free of her twat, Chrysus shuffled back on his knees and bent down, touching the long and broad flat of his tongue to her thigh. 

Elea’s breath hitched, but she still continued to pant and ‘cuss’, almost completely unaware of what the Grinther was about to do. He licked his way to her despoiled cunt and lapped at her lips, unabashed to taste the cunt of his conquest and equally unabashed to taste her blood. That, and feeling the wet warmth of his tongue on her clit, made her shut up. As he both cleaned her and pleasured her, Elea’s hyperventilation slowed and turned from panicked breathing to soft moans. 

And for her part, Elea gave up on trying to think through what would happen. She put aside the blood with the Bloodshrouds and that she had just lost her virginity to a Grinther. What she felt now felt  _ good _ , and she latched on to that with everything in her being. 

“Oh… Mister Chrysus,” she whispered, her lust and want for more evident in her voice. Her arms were beginning to get tired. They couldn’t keep supporting her like they were. Slowly she shifted herself, folding her arms on the ground before her and resting her chin atop her forearms. The tension began to bleed back out of her body, and by instinct she shifted her knees wider, opening herself up all the more for Chrysus.

But he wasn’t there to make her cum on his tongue. He was there to conquer this girl, this Bloodshroud. By the end of their time together, she would be his for the rest of her life, whether or not he kept her, an increasingly tempting prospect. She would never forget the first time she came -- on violent, ‘barbaric’ Grinther cock. He laved over her clit one more time, then got back into position behind her.

Wetter than before and far more relaxed, Elea’s body took Chrysus’ cock with far more ease, even if her belly tensed as he entered her again. “Oh,” she groaned, unconsciously rocking her hips back against his thrust. The tunnel of her cunt remembered his shape well; it was the only shape it had ever known, after all. Her muscles almost pulsed in rhythm around him, twitching and reacting perfectly for his pleasure. 

He reached her depths again, his cock just shy of her cervix once more. Taking a hand from her hip, he ran his hand down her back, not unlike a human petting their favorite pet. She shivered from his touch. “Tell me what you have inside you,  _ woman _ ,” he growled. After all, she wasn’t a girl anymore.

“Y-your penis,” Elea moaned out. Question or not, she still clung to pleasure, not even bothering to think. She yelped a second later when he drew his hand back and it came cracking down on the delicious curve of her ass, rocking with the force of it. The whole area tensed just  _ wonderfully _ for Chrysus with it; her cunt probably hugged his cock harder than she had ever hugged anyone with her arms. “I-I.. oh, your-- your pecker,” she tried again a second later, only to be spanked again on the other side of her ass. She  _ never _ said anything foul.

And she never would have thought she would enjoy being spanked, so maybe there was a first time for everything. Elea bit down hard on her bottom lip and arched her back, groaning through her teeth before whispering what she knew he wanted to hear. “Your cock, Mister Chrysus. I’ve got your cock in me.”

He chortled, then grabbed her hips again and got to work. Her cunt was constantly milking him, and the way her body reacted to his spanking was just what he needed to get him just shy of cumming. Up until that point, the Grinther had been slow but forceful in how he used his conquest’s body. He began to properly fuck her, his thrusts short and brutal, keeping her deliciously full the entire time. 

By then, Elea was a far cry from the girl who was worried about her guildmates hearing her shrieks and squeals, moaning and gasping without any hint of reserve as Chrysus plowed her cunt. Her fingers curled so hard that her nails threatened to scratch her palms raw, and her toes curled tightly in her boots, the only shred of clothing she still wore. “Oh, gods,” she gasped out, feeling  _ something _ begin to build in her body. If she realized how loud she was being, she would have been mortified. But she didn’t, and instead she screamed out what she was enjoying so much.

“Mister Chrysus, your cock! Oh gods, your cock!”

He would have laughed at her if she didn’t cry those words out the exact moment he grunted in savage pleasure. Stopping just short of her cervix again, he did what any good farmer would do after such a ploughing, filling her womb with a flood of hot white cum, virtually indistinguishable from a human’s sperm except in its sheer volume. Beneath him, Elea breathed in hard pants, moaning when she had the breath to properly voice how much she enjoyed the feeling. That pressure she felt began to die away when he stopped pounding her cunt, but it was  _ so good _ while it lasted.

She lapsed into a warm afterglow as he finally began to pull out of her, a few more sprays of cum leaving his cock on the way and coating her walls. Some dripped out of her spread cunt as he pulled out of her; her previous pure cunt was now a wet and sloppy mess. Chrysus leaned back for a moment, surveying his handiwork. He could see her clearly in the dark and appreciate the sight of her cunt. The sweat she had worked up outlined the soft muscles and generous curves of her slender body. 

“I… I just had sex,” Elea whispered to herself, feeling oddly jubilant for it -- unaware of how someone could almost get high on a good fuck. “Oh, gosh, gods,” she moaned, closing her eyes and basking in the feeling of her stretched cunt and the thick liquids Chrysus left there.

And that was it, right? He cummed, so they were finished.

Of course not. Elea understood the basic -- primal, really -- mechanics of sex, but she had no understanding of a refractory period, of the time a man needed before they could go again. Cumming once made sense. If she had gossiped more with other girls her age or had felt brave enough to read a scholarly text (that probably would have ruined sex for her, to be fair)? She would understand why.

And she would probably know that certain beast races didn’t have refractory periods. Grinthers were one of them, and their leader wasn’t done with poor little Elea. She gasped when she felt him rub the head of his cock all over her sodden pussy and half-lifted her head from her arms, looking over her shoulder. By now her eyes had gotten  _ somewhat _ acclimated to the darkness, but she could only make out the faintest outline of his body. “M-Mister Chrysus?” she asked, squealing between the two words when his cock brushed over her sensitive, wound-up clit.

“We’re not quite done yet,” he chuffed back at her. “You’re still a virgin. A half-woman,” he added as he dragged his cock back up along her cunt.

Elea parted her sweet lips and stared at him in confusion, though when his cock was aligned with her entrance again she closed her eyes and shuddered, girding herself. If she had ever spoken with anyone about Grinthers and their sexuality, she would have understood the cultural significance of anal sex in their society. Her eyes flared wide open in alarm when she felt his head press against her unspoiled asshole. Unlike her cunt, she had never even thought to touch it for  _ pleasure _ . “Wait,” she squeaked out. “Mister Chrysus, that’s the wrong--”

“You’ll be fine,” he interrupted, grunting as the little rosebud began to bloom, spreading around his incredible girth. His cock was huge, even compared to other members of his race.

Elea’s breath caught in her throat. When he took her cunt, she had tried to crawl away at first. But after how good losing her virginity felt? How good his dripping cum felt inside her? The adventurer’s instincts had twisted around. She held still, waiting almost  _ eagerly _ for his penetration, even as her conscious mind went wild. “Mister Chrysus, that’s not going to fit in my butt, there’s no way!”

He paused for a few seconds, and Elea -- who had just begun to tense up -- relaxed again. “Tell me that in two minutes,” he rumbled at her, then robbed his conquest of her other hole’s virginity, shoving himself roughly inside of her. After fucking her sodden cunt and smearing his cock over its lips, it was just wet enough to fit and slide in.

“OhhhhhhHHHHH,” Elea howled out, her head dropping back down to her arms. “Ahhh!” It once again became her desperate litany as Chrysus thrust himself into her one inch at a time, filling her in an entirely different sort of way. The tight ring of her asshole fought him desperately for every one of those inches, but only lost ground in the fight. It was far more tighter than her cunt, and that tightness made it so much better for him. 

And for Elea, who screamed and cried out anew with every inch? It  _ burned _ . Her ass burned with pain as he claimed it for himself, the unexpected intruder feeling impossibly big inside her. It burned and hurt so much and it felt amazing. His thickness had the walls of her ass jostling the walls of her cunt in a way she could never have considered possible -- and her ass was so much deeper than her cunt. He was nine inches inside her, then ten, then twelve and--

“I-it fits!” Elea cried out without needing to be prompted, well before two minutes had passed. Her body felt warm and electric all over, her cunt almost throbbing in jealousy as Elea’s ass took more and more cock just above it. If she was sodden before, her cunt was now truly drenched, and her nipples tightened hard enough that a glass cutter might consider using them. “Oh fricking gods, it fits! Mister Chrysus, your cock, it fits in my b--”

The Grinther spanked her again, and she yowled like a cat in heat; the way her ass squeezed him in response made him almost regret doing it, but he was far too stiff and far too big for her to truly choke his cock with her asshole. “Say the right word,” he demanded in cruel whimsy. He almost managed to hilt himself in her before the tightness was simply too much to overcome. “Where’s my cock, Elea?” he asked her, beginning to pull out.

“My butth--” Elea cried back. Chrysus timed his thrust back inside her with a spank to the other side of her ass, making her yowl out again and making her once again squeeze up around him. Before he could speak again, she screamed out the words he was looking for, her voice finally beginning to grow raw and hoarse from all the noise she had been making. “My asshole, Mister Chrysus! Your cock is in my asshole!”

“Good woman,” he laughed, dark and lusty, before spanking her again anyway and making her jolt with it. Afterwards he grabbed her hips with both hands again and began to fuck her ass just like it was her cunt, the exact way he would fuck any Grinther woman even though there was a world of difference between Grinther ass and human ass. He much preferred Elea’s, and already he had decided it was his favorite amongst all the human virgins he had conquered.

“Oh,” Elea cried out so much more softly, that previous pressure revisiting her cunt as he used her ass, building rapidly. “Oh gods, oh, Mister Chrysus--” Her voice breathless and her eyes glazing over, Elea felt closer and closer to something with every thrust of his enormous cock. Somehow, the darkness before her began to seem dimmer. Her thighs shook.

Though his victorious roar echoed through the cave, Elea could barely hear it. All she could feel was his cum splash against the walls of her ass. He kept fucking her ass through it, painting her insides more and more with each thrust, but that first splash was all she needed to push her over the edge. Her gasp when her orgasm hit was almost small and ragged, a ridiculous contrast to her previous screaming and squealing throughout their sex. It felt like her whole body shuddered as once, her bones melting away as pleasure took her and sailed away. 

Elea went limp, losing consciousness as her gushing cunt experienced true bliss for the first time. One thought crossed her mind right before her mind went completely blank and she passed out, utterly overwhelmed by the strain and the pleasure she felt.  _ Oh gods, I love his cock. _

Chrysus snorted out his satisfaction and slowly worked his softening cock out of Elea’s dominated ass, his balls left dry. He eyed her for a moment, rather liking the sight of her ravished holes winking back at him as her muscles still shivered and twitched. Cum ran down the crack of her ass, dripping from her asshole to join the mess at her cunt. The conquered newbie adventure was a sight to behold, her face down and her ass swaying in the air behind her.

Fucked into unconsciousness, her legs began to give beneath her until she sank into a limp heap. Chrysus tucked his prodigious cock away and grabbed what was left of her cloak and clothes, tossing them over her like a blanket. He would have to decide what to do with her later, but for now…

Well, it was time to see what her party was up to while he was conquering their cartographer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
